Blood Under the Sun
by Wolfess221
Summary: It's summer and the Sons of Ipswich head down to the beach for some fun. But they soon find out that it's not all going to be fun under the sun... Oneshot, bad summary sorry!


**Hey this is just a oneshot that came to me one day. I had to write it to get it out of my system. Still writing my other story don't worry! Enjoy!**

Blood Under the Sun

The sun shone brilliantly down onto the earth, its' warm yellow rays making it the perfect day for summer-loving teens to relax, forget about school for the summer and head down the Ipswich beach, or just plain leave the town on a road trip. All over Ipswich, teens were packing their suitcases, loading their vehicles, saying goodbye, and high-tailing it to another destination. Other teens were also packing, but just the usual beach necessities; swimsuits, towels, suntan lotion, beach balls, and possibly food and a boom box. It looked to be a promising summer and the Sons of Ipswich were going to make the best of it.

They planned on seeing movies (lots of them), having slumber parties with the girls included (however childish it may seem), play video games, eat junk food, and simply relax and do nothing. But number one on their list was to head down the beach for some good old fun under the sun.

-

" Come on Reid! We've got to pick up Caleb and Pogue!" The young brunette shouted. Tyler shoved his hands in his jean pockets, getting rather impatient. He wanted to get to the beach and change out of his yellow T-shirt and jeans into his swim trunks. Thought it was nice outside, it was also incredibly hot.

Reid appeared in a second floor window of his mansion, flipped him the finger, and disappeared.

It was nine in the morning and Tyler waited outside the Garwin estate. He'd already packed his necessities, including food, which he'd been assigned to bring. Reid took forever to get his stuff together, and when he finally came out he stopped and ran back in, forgetting something.

" Hurry up man! The guys are waiting!"

Finally the blonde appeared, attempting to get away from his mother, who was fussing over him.

" Mom stop!" He pushed her hands away and ran to the dark blue Hummer, jumping in the passenger's side and locking the doors.

Smiling, Tyler picked up Reid's things, loaded them in the back, said goodbye to Mrs. Garwin, and drove down the street towards Caleb's house.

Letting his breath out, Reid opened his window and turned the radio on. " Don't forget the girls Ty," he said, sticking his head out the window like a dog.

Tyler frowned and reached over with one hand and grabbed a fistful of Reid's green shirt, pulling him back in. " Only do that if you have a death wish." He closed the windows, reducing Reid to a sulking four-year-old. Keeping his eyes on the road ahead he answered his question. " And I didn't forget about them Reid. But it's gonna be a tight fit."

Reid grinned. " Exactly."

" Pervert."

-

At the Danvers estate, Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah waited, bags in hand, for the Hummer to arrive.

" What's taking so long?" Sarah complained, shifting her heavy beach bag from shoulder to shoulder.

Just then the vehicle rounded the corner and stopped in front of the house. Reid opened his window, despite Tyler's earlier reaction, and grinned. " Someone need a lift?"

The group walked to the Hummer, loaded their gear, and got in. It was an interesting fit; Tyler in front driving; Reid in front too (although he'd wanted to sit in back but hadn't been allowed to); Caleb, Pogue, and Kate sitting on the seats, while Sarah was forced (though she hadn't minded) to sit on Caleb's lap.

The whole trip took around half an hour, the time filled with laughter, attempted singing with the radio, and, due to the boredom, a few games of eye-spy.

Finally, at quarter after ten, they arrived at the beach. Finding a parking spot, Tyler parked his huge vehicle and they clambered out, grabbing their gear and running across the pavement to the soft sand of the beach.

There were a lot of people there; about a fifth of Spencer Academy, older couples, and parents with their children and elderly folks. But, despite the amount of occupants, the group formed a nice spot to lie out their towels.

" 'Kay, me and Sarah already have our swimsuits on, so why don't you boys go and get changed while we watch the stuff?" Kate suggested as Sarah began to shed her outer clothing, revealing the pink bikini she had on underneath.

Nodding the four boys left for the change rooms, coming back soon after in their swim trunks. Seeing the girls were already in the blue salty water, Caleb and Pogue entering and Tyler pausing up to his ankles, watching Reid hesitate as his toes touched the cold liquid.

He grinned. " Aww, is the water too cold for Reid?" he laughed.

Reid scowled. " You'd better shut it Simms. This water is way colder then at the school."

Tyler bent his arms to form wings and flapped them, insinuating that the blonde was chicken. Laughing at Reid's outraged look he spun and ran into the ocean, diving underneath right away.

Resurfacing seconds later, he yelled out and clutched his arms. " Holy shit that's cold!"

The two older boys and the girls laughed at him while Reid smirked. " Not so hot now are you Baby Boy?"

" At least I've got the nerve to get in!" he shot back, teeth chattering.

The two boys already in the water continued to laugh, and Pogue calmed down enough to get a few words in. " What are you two whining about? The water's fine!"

Ignoring the longhaired boy's remark Tyler continued to look over at Reid. " You coming in Blondie or do we have to come out and throw you in?"

Reid glared. " I'd prefer it if you didn't." Looking down at the water, he took a breath, and ran in, eyes closed. Halfway in he tripped and fell face first into the cold, salty water.

Again the friends burst out laughing as Reid emerged, spitting and coughing and looking quite unamused. " Oh God! Shit that's gross!" He spat out more of the unpleasant tasting water.

The laughter died down after a few minutes and the group set out to do what they had come for; good old water fun. While Tyler and Reid laughed and looked on, Caleb and Pogue hoisted Kate and Sarah onto their shoulders and began a mock fight. After Caleb and Sarah had won (having knocked Pogue and Kate into the water), they'd done all sorts of things; races to a buoy (a close victory for Pogue, with Tyler in second, Caleb in third and Reid in last), seeing who could hold their breath the longest underwater (Reid had won and didn't stop rubbing it in Caleb's face, who'd come in second, until the oldest had held him under until Reid was blue), and random little spats that broke out between the two youngest, giving the two oldest and the girls quite an entertainment show as the two friends punched and thrashed around until they were all laughing (including Reid and Tyler).

After a bit, they all decided to get out and eat some lunch, due to the fact that Tyler's stomach started to growl.

" Geez Baby Boy, didn't you eat breakfast?" Reid teased the youngest as they sat down on their laid out towels and began to unpack the food.

Tyler blushed slightly. " I did, but that was over three hours ago!"

They laughed again and chowed down on the food Tyler had packed; six sandwiches of various lunch meats, cookies (Tyler's mom had insisted on them bringing some) and pop and beer all around.

The sun still shone high in the sky, though it was already three o'clock. They'd finished their lunch and had stayed on the beach, relaxing in the warm sun's rays.

Caleb looked at his watch. " Guys its five after three. Should we get going soon if we're gonna catch that movie?"

No one said anything, not knowing what to reply with. They did want to see that movie, but it was so nice here; they didn't want to leave just yet.

Seeing their undecided faces, Caleb grinned. " Okay, how about this; we'll stay another twenty minutes, them off to the movies okay?"

Okays sounded all around and Kate grabbed the boom box Reid had brought and turned it on, getting up and literally pulling Pogue to his feet and began to dance. Sarah laughed, cast a pouting look at Caleb, who sighed and got up too, dancing with the blonde. Reid gave Tyler a similar look, trying not to laugh.

Tyler made a face. " Oh God, gross no!" Reid burst out laughing and threw a fistful of sand at the brunette, who quickly brought his hands up to protect his eyes.

" You trying to blind me man?" He grabbed some sand and flung it at the blonde, who also blocked his face.

-

Down the beach, a father was playing with his son, passing a beach ball back and forth. Laughing the six year old caught the brightly colored ball, but a small gust of wind blew it out of his small hands and out into the sea, the waves carrying it farther and farther out.

The little boys' bottom lip trembled. " Daddy! Daddy my ball!"

-

Back across the beach, the teens had stopped dancing and were making their way down to the water for one last swim before heading back.

As they neared the water, the sound of a sobbing boy drifted to their ears. " My ball! My ball!"

Reid covered his ears. " Jesus Christ! Will someone shut that kid up?"

Sarah slapped Reid's head. " Have some patience Reid. He's a little kid," she scolded.

Tyler followed the boys pointed finger with his eyes, seeing the beach ball floating about ten meters out. The boy's father looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

Taking pity on them, Tyler jogged over to them, ignoring his friends' confused looks.

" I'll get it! I'll get it," he announced once over there.

The man smiled. " Why thank you son."

Smiling, Tyler entered the water and began the front crawl, the swim style he was strongest in.

The waves rolled over his body as he swam towards the ball. Although the waves weren't strong, he began to tire due to the fact that the waves also kept carrying the ball farther and farther away.

Swearing, he sped up, arms burning with effort as he fought to catch up. As he swam the ocean calmed, making it easier for Tyler to approach the lost ball.

He stopped and treaded water for a few seconds, catching his breath. He spun around and saw his friends on the beach looking at him. He waved at them and spun back around, wanting to finish this so he could get back and go to the movies.

The beach ball had stopped moving away from him and was just sitting there lazily, waiting to be rescued. Sighing he swam more, coming within mere inches of it.

At once the large shadow that had been circling the boy from underneath swam up at amazing speed, jumping three feet clear of the blue-green liquid.

Time seemed to slow that moment, screams erupting from the beach, people behind him making a mad dash out of the water. Tyler's blue eyes widened with shock as the tiger shark leapt out of the sea, curved and crashed downwards, ridged teeth aimed.

" Jesus Christ!" He half-turned, then was plowed under by the shark. Seconds later a cloud of scarlet colored the area, the thrashing water becoming still.

" Tyler!" Reid managed to scream despite his shocked state. Kate and Sarah were reduced sobbing messes while their boyfriends held them, tears beginning to fall.

" Tyler!"

-

Below the calm surface the water was a torrent of movement, the shark thrashing to keep hold of its prize while the prize punched the nose relentlessly.

He knew his sides should be on fire with pain, those sharp teeth with their added blades grinding his flesh. But, luckily, the cold water numbed it so that Tyler could concentrate on another kind of pain; his lungs. They were burning with lack of oxygen, and the beast was dragging him lower and lower to the dark depths.

The shark bit deeper and Tyler let out a garbled scream, alone with what was left of his air. He could see the bubbles rising to the surface, joining the trail of blood, both teasing him as they got to go to the sweet air above while he was stuck down here.

A wave of desperation came upon him and he concentrated long enough to let his ocean-blue eyes fade to ebony black. With new added strength he grabbed the tiger shark's snout and pried the top part open, ripping the teeth from his skin. The shark thrashed its head angrily and relinquished its deathly grip on the boy.

The moment he felt the knives slip from his body he motored his legs upward, climbing to the surface. It seemed so far away…His sides just began to make their wounds known, causing Tyler to clench his teeth and swim faster, aware of the fact that if he swam too quickly it would cause internal bleeding…and he didn't need anymore bleeding then he already had.

Miraculously the internal bleeding decided not to torture the boy and Tyler reached the surface, breaking through. He gulped in the air, relishing the feeling of his lungs back in motion. He fought to keep himself above the water, feeling drowsy and weak. The water around him was red, and it made him sick to think that he was swimming in his own blood.

As he tried to clear his head, he was aware of someone calling his name. He gazed at the beach and saw a group of people waving their arms and yelling at him. He strained his hearing to catch what they were saying.

" Swim! Swim Goddammit!" Tyler recognized the voice as Reid's.

" Tyler! The shark!" That was Caleb.

Jolting out of his daze Tyler began to swim as fast as his wounded body would go. He swam about five feet when the shark came back, the scent of rich blood too tempting to let slip by. It swam at speeds at least ten times faster and grabbed the boys' kicking foot.

Tyler's yell was cut short as he was yet again dragged under. He popped back up again, shouting at the top of his lungs for help, though he knew that no one could. The shark shifted its grip, gnawing farther up his leg, getting a better grip. It was determined to leave on a full stomach.

Wanting to even better its hold, it attempted to grind its jagged-edged teeth deeper into the torn flesh. It began to shake its head wildly, shaking the bleeding boy like a rag doll.

He was being dragged through the water at an incredible speed, the teeth ripping deeper and deeper into the tender and torn skin.

-

On the beach the terrified people could only look on in terror as the shark mauled the poor boy.

As they looked on, Reid's face hardened. " Fuck it." He left his friends and ran towards the water.

" Reid! Reid get your ass back here!" Caleb screamed, but got ignored.

Reid splashed into the water, pushing away those who grabbed his arms, attempting to stop him from committing himself to his own death. He swam as fast as he could, keeping his eyes on the gruesome scene ahead. The shark was still shaking Tyler, and soon his leg would probably rip right off.

Cursing he swam faster and began calling out to the shark. " Hey! Hey you ugly piece of shit! Come get me!" At the sound of his voice the shark stopped swinging Tyler around, seemed to think for a second, then let go of the nearly unconscious teen.

Teeth barred it came at the blonde, who let his eyes go black and, just before the brute sawed his arm off, punched it in the nose, literally cracking it. The shark became stunned, so Reid threw in an extra burst of Power and pushed the shark hard. It went skimming through the waves, turning around and left. It would find easier prey.

Breathing hard, his eyes went back to their normal color and he scanned the water for his brother. He spotted him a few meters away, gripping the beach ball for dear life, his eyes nearly closed. The water all around him was red.

Trying not to vomit, Reid swam through the blood and took Tyler's arm in his hand. The brunette opened his eyes fully and, although they were filled with pain and fear, he smiled weakly.

Reid returned the smile, and pried Tyler's hands from the ball, which bobbed with the waves. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, nearly gagging when he felt the holes torn in his sides and the blood still flowing out of them. He turned on his back and kicked, swimming back to the beach.

-

Caleb let out the breath he'd been holding since Tyler had been attacked. Tearing his gaze away he rummaged in his bag until he found his cell phone and dialed 911. After he hung up he turned his eyes back and saw that Reid was nearly back, Tyler being dragged behind like dead-weight. He saw Pogue run into the water, helping the blonde drag Tyler ashore and laid him gently on the sand.

Caleb ran up to them and swore seeing the youngest' wounds. There were a dozen puncture wounds on both of his sides and on his leg, blood flowing down his shaking body. " Somebody get me a towel!" he ordered. Someone gave him one and he placed it over Tyler and pressed gently on his sides, trying to stop the bleeding. When Tyler flinched he smiled apologetically. " Sorry Ty."

He smiled. " S'ok Caleb." He turned to Reid. " Thanks."

Reid smiled and shrugged. " Meh, who would I boss around if you weren't here?"

Tyler laughed weakly, which turned into a cough. The ambulance's sirens wailed and Pogue went to go meet it.

The paramedics arrived with a stretcher, gathered Tyler up and herded him over to the ambulance. One of them called over his shoulder. " Is one of you coming with him?"

Reid nodded and ran over, sitting in the back with Tyler and the paramedic. The ambulance wailed loudly, speeding towards the hospital.

-

Three weeks later, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler walked out of the movie theater, laughing and talking about the movie they'd just seen. It had been really good, except that one part took place in an ocean…and there had been a shark attack.

Reid patted Tyler's back. " Man, I still can't believe you covered your eyes! That was too funny!"

Caleb frowned and Pogue smacked his head. " Shut up Reid! If you'd gone through what Baby Boy had, you'd have done the same."

Saying nothing Reid grabbed Tyler's keys and made a mad dash to the Hummer, Pogue sighing and running after him.

Hanging back Caleb glanced at Tyler. " You sure you're okay Tyler?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

Tyler didn't say anything for a few minutes, thinking back to that day. On arrival, the doctors had rushed him to the emergency room. He'd lost a lot of blood and had had to get countless stitches in both his sides and leg, but had been lucky to be alive, according to the doctors.

He fingered the shark tooth necklace, made from the eight tiger shark teeth that had gotten stuck in his body and nodded. " Yeah. I'm fine." He grinned. " Now let's get Reid out of my seat and get the hell outta here!" he laughed and ran to his Hummer, Caleb right behind him.


End file.
